thecharmedcovenfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace
Gracelynn Penelope Halliwell was born February 14, 2013 (Aquarius) and is the last daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop Valintine. Grace is the youngest of the generation and is often considered the baby of the family, because of this she is overprotected by her older sisters Lola and Astrid, as well as all nine of her older cousins. Good natured and easy going, Grace generally takes this with a grain of salt, even enjoying it when she was younger. However, because she is the most overprotective, she tends to be the most naiive of all the cousins, which often results in her finding herself in difficult situations. Despite this, she has proven time and time again that she is no longer a child, but a skilled fighter and witch in her own right. Often times it is Grace who is the one to save the day. Grace is half witch, half cupid, and possesses the powers of conjuring, empathy, teleportation, alchemy, and limited telepathy. History Early Life (Season 10) Affectionately referred to by her family and friends as 'Gracie' she is first introduced in Season 10 as an extremely shy four year old who is a bit of a Daddy's girl. She clung to her family, both immediate and extended but remained frightened of strangers probably due to the anxiety her mother, aunts, and entire family experienced around unknown people that she was able to pick up on through her empathy. She was the third of her cousins, along with Phoenix, to be abducted and taken to the Underworld by the demon Nalmus. His goal is to create an army out of the Charmed children in order to turn them against their parents. After removing her Charmed powers, Grace was given vampire powers, which caused her to slowly accumulate symptoms of a vampire such as bloodlust, fangs, and the ability to turn into a bat. Despite her normally shy demeanor and over protective nature of her family she comes to the defense of her mother. Squeezing her tiny frame through the bars of the cage she comes face to face with Nalmus and tells him to leave her Mommy alone; meanwhile her sisters and cousins are frantic for her safety. When Nalmus tired of her, he tried to grab her and she bit him, distracting him long enough for her to transform into a bat and fly away, making her the first child to be freed from Nalmus's grasps. Grace is fine except for several of cuts and bruises. However, the sisters are forced to perform a ritual to turn her back into a witch. The child is placed in a bath full of holy water while the sisters chant a spell to banish the vampire powers from her body. Grace is fine except for several of cuts and bruises. However, the sisters are forced to perform a ritual to turn her back into a witch. The child is placed in a bath full of holy water while the sisters chant a spell to banish the vampire powers from her body. For the rest of Season 10 Grace remains protected in the background. It is not until demons attack the manor that she is once again put in the line of fire. Patricia forced the Book of Shadows into her hands so that she would be protected. Without their powers, Grace watched in horror as her cousins were injured and nearly killed one by one. In the end it is only Brianna who can't be saved. The childrens powers are returned and Grace begin to complain that her heart hurts, asking for her cousin Brianna almost constantly. Brianna and Grace share a special and unpredictable bond because Brianna refuses to baby Grace much like the rest of her family; while she still feels protective of the younger witch, the two are more like friends, making Brianna the cousin that Grace is closest with. When Grace is finally allowed to see Brianna's corpse she refused to let her go. This caused a bright white light to erupt from her hands and shoot into Brianna's heart, reviving her. Grace collapsed due to the amount of energy that had to be exerted. When Grace is finally allowed to see Brianna's corpse she refused to let her go. This caused a bright white light to erupt from her hands and shoot into Brianna's heart, reviving her. Grace collapsed due to the amount of energy that had to be exerted. The Elders declare Grace a good alchemist, the first of her kind, are a combination of empathy and alchemist powers which are triggered through love and can cause an intense emotional and physical reaction. However, her powers set off the cosmic balance, and when used by someone so young could create chaos. The elders decided they must bind her powers until she is ready to receive them once again. Teenage Life (Season 11) Grace develops into a headstrong young woman with a quirky sense of humor and a knack for always looking on the bright side. As an empath her heart goes out to people and she always finds herself preforming random acts of kindness, despite the encounters of her childhood she is very trusting of people. Not very popular in school, due to all the family emergencys, she is the start forward of the schoool soccer team that her sister Lola helps coach. Still, being the baby, she finds herself worried for all the responsibilites her older family members seem to take on. She excelles at Magic School where is is head of her class but often cares only enough for regular school to get by with a B average. Often Grace and Lola find themselves clashing, now more than ever. Lola is used to her little sister she can baby and take care of and not as strong willed individual who wants to fend for herself. Their relationship becomes especially strained after the death of Lola's fiance Austin. The sisters find themselves furthur clashing over a mysterious man named Al. Al and Grace become friends after she stops him from committing suicide. Lola however, doesn't trust the man, claiming that his name is all too ironic for her liking, as the name of an older student from Magic School, Alistair, threatens to over throw them. Eventually Lola admits that she may have been wrong about Al and the sisters form a truce. Powers *Conjuring *Empathy *Teleportation *Alchemy *Limited Telepathy (Among sisters and cousins) Relationships Dated Rowan Andrews, a mortal from high school and later married him. The couple produced three daughters: Parker, Peace, and Psyche.